Greasy Nerd
Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate = 2.1 |hp = 1.0E+15 |power = 1.0E+14 |toughness = 1.0E+14 |hp_regen = 10000000000000 |guaranteed = Incriminating Evidence lvl 1 Adventure MacGuffin Fragment Random MacGuffin Fragment |random = A Worn Out Fedora lvl 4 Sweat-Stained NGU Shirt lvl 4 Not Sweat-Stained Underpants lvl 4 Nerdy Shoes lvl 4 Superior Japanese Katana lvl 4 An Ordinary Calculator lvl 4 Anime Figurine lvl 4 Ascended x4 Pendant lvl 4 |form2=Normal/V2 |autokill2 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate2 = 2 |hp2 = 2.0E+17 |power2 = 2.0E+15 |toughness2 = 2.0E+15 |hp_regen2 = 2.0E+14 |random2 = The D20 lvl 4 The D8 lvl 4 |form3=Hard/V3 |autokill3 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate3 = 1.9 |hp3 = 4.0E+18 |power3 = 4.0E+16 |toughness3 = 4.0E+16 |hp_regen3 = 4.0E+15 |random3 = Anime Bodypillow lvl 4 Red Meeple Thingy lvl 4 |form4=Brutal/V4 |autokill4 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate4 = 1.8 |hp4 = 1.0E+20 |power4 = 1.0E+18 |toughness4 = 1.0E+18 |hp_regen4 = 1.0E+17 |random4 = A Bag of Trash lvl 4 Heart Shaped Panties lvl 4 }} Greasy Nerd became the 7th Titan with build .410, after unlocking the Titan (by defeating boss 125 (Chocolate Mouse) in evil mode) you will fight the Nerd's Mom, just like Skeleton Guardian for THE BEAST. However this time you will only get a pop-up (check Tooltip Log), and hopefully you've thought something was a little off about the occasional LORE textbox... How to Unlock After fighting Nerd's Mom, and receiving the pop-up, Hovering over the adventure tab reveals that you need a 5 character code to unlock the titan to begin fighting them. To do this, you'll have to rebirth (any mode, any challenge presumably, although continuing to do a normal rebirth for your run is recommended), and play through READ THROUGH the story (aka LORE). What you are looking for are the single letters just sitting there, at the end of select bosses lore sections. These are present on story floors 25, 42, 63, 82, and 121 in their respective stories. You will notice the out of place character at the end of the story and need to simply hover over it and press that letter on your keyboard to continue. You will see a pop up when you have typed the correct letter at the correct boss. Fighting * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: * Titan Skills: ** Hack - (every 8th attack, starting with #7) Adds 8% of base damage to the Greasy Nerd's attacks. This move stacks, but every use of Ultimate Attack will reduce the number of stacks by 1. ** Power Glove - (every 8th attack, starting with #3) Attacks for 1x damage, but the next attack is for 5x. Loot * All Modes ** Incriminating Evidence lvl 1 - guaranteed ** guaranteed one of: *** A Worn Out Fedora lvl 4 *** Sweat-Stained NGU Shirt lvl 4 *** Not Sweat-Stained Underpants lvl 4 *** Nerdy Shoes lvl 4 *** Superior Japanese Katana lvl 4 *** An Ordinary Calculator lvl 4 *** Anime Figurine lvl 4 ** A Worn Out Fedora lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Sweat-Stained NGU Shirt lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Not Sweat-Stained Underpants lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Nerdy Shoes lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Superior Japanese Katana lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** An Ordinary Calculator lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Anime Figurine lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Ascended x4 Pendant lvl 4 (0.035% base chance, up to 25%) ** Adventure MacGuffin Fragment - if defeated Walderp's 4th form ** Random MacGuffin Fragment - if defeated Walderp's 4th form * Normal+ ** The D20 lvl 4 (0.027% base chance, up to 25%) ** The D8 lvl 4 (0.027% base chance, up to 25%) * Hard+ ** Anime Bodypillow lvl 4 (0.022% base chance, up to 25%) ** Red Meeple Thingy lvl 4 (0.022% base chance, up to 25%) * Brutal ** A Bag of Trash lvl 4 (0.017% base chance, up to 25%) ** Heart Shaped Panties lvl 4 (0.017% base chance, up to 25%) Category:Titan